


Stranger Dream

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Delirium, M/M, SeChen, Suspense, chenhun, dream - Freeform, dream or true
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: Jongdae está de férias e viaja com seu namorado para Jeongsin, uma cidadezinha pequena, aconchegante e longe de todos os problemas de Seul. Os primeiros dias parecem tranquilos, até o cheiro de flores ficar mais forte e o mesmo sonho se repetir, deixando o Kim confuso sobre seu significado.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun





	Stranger Dream

**Stranger Dream**

**Capítulo Único**

♪ _Enclosed in a shrine_

_Locked away inside my mind_

_I walk in the darkness and neon lights_

_Delirium will take me away_ ♪

_[Lacuna Coil - Delirium]_

Bom, o que dizer? Ainda hoje é difícil falar sobre esse assunto. Tudo aconteceu há cinco anos e ainda me vejo assombrado, buscando respostas, pois não consigo entender se era um sonho ou realidade, se há uma explicação ou não, se tudo não passa de uma loucura da minha cabeça.

De qualquer forma eu preciso contar o que aconteceu. Será a terceira vez que vou ao psiquiatra e Sehun me disse que dessa vez seria bom contar logo minha história para ver a reação do médico. Por isso decidi fazê-lo ler. Escrevi de próprio punho essa história louca e espero que possa mostrar com sinceridade meus dias naquela cidadezinha.

Me pergunto se foi alucinação, obra do sobrenatural ou apenas coincidência. Será? Naquele dia eu senti que não havia sido coincidência e nem alucinação.

Tudo começou quando pedi minhas férias de quinze dias na empresa após trabalhar cinco anos sem parar...

— Quinze dias, hein? — disse Minseok, terminando de tomar seu café. — Esse setor não será o mesmo sem você, Dae.

Dei uma risada, sentindo um leve rubor. — Você tem total competência para me substituir nesse tempo Min, você sabe.

— É, eu sei — disse Minseok, jogando o café no lixo e seguindo comigo para o departamento. Ambos trabalhávamos no RH como gerente e subgerente administrativo, cuidando de diversas papeladas e problemas que ocorriam na empresa que visava o ramo hospitalar. — Mas ainda assim será difícil sem você por aqui.

— Poderá ser, mas lembre-se que eu estarei de volta logo, logo… — disse abraçando meu melhor amigo e dando leves batidinhas em suas costas. Sorrimos um para o outro e dei meia-volta, ignorando o burburinho dos outros colaboradores que apenas observavam de suas cadeiras, com suas papeladas próprias para resolver. — Tchau e juízo — disse, enfatizando bem a última palavra, o que fez Minseok rir.

— E você boas férias! — O ouvi falar, enquanto entrava no elevador que já estava lotado de funcionários.

Quinze dias de férias. Foi o tempo que pedi depois de passar cinco anos trabalhando sem parar naquela empresa. E meu superior ainda reclamou, pensando ser tempo demais, já que a empresa precisava de meus serviços e dizia não confiar em Minseok. Mas eu sabia que era tudo um bando de desculpas, pois a empresa se recusava a dar minhas — mais que merecidas — férias, por querer robôs trabalhando e não pessoas.

Já havia planejado tudo. Como era um homem caseiro, habituado a ficar em casa nos finais de semana, decidi alugar uma casinha no começo de uma cidadezinha que ficava a duas cidades de Seul. Um local calmo e perfeito para que pudesse viver longe de redes sociais e pessoas o tempo inteiro à minha volta, pois sabia que se ficasse com o celular ligado, ainda receberia incessantes ligações do meu chefe e de Minseok.

Chegando em casa, retirei minhas roupas e tomei uma ducha rápida. Precisava arrumar as malas o quanto antes possível.

Meu apartamento era pequeno e o havia comprado há pouco tempo, o que me custou o olho da cara. Mas, com tantos anos de trabalho e dedicação, valeu a pena esperar pelo imóvel tão sonhado.

Enquanto arrumava a mala, ouvi a campainha tocar e corri para atender sabendo que era Sehun, meu namorado. Sorri, puxando o moreno para um beijo rápido e fechando a porta rapidamente. Sehun era um cara elegante, ligado a moda e ao mundo do entretenimento. O conheci na época da faculdade e nos tornamos amigos muito rápido. Quando nos formamos, começamos a namorar e até hoje estamos juntos. Sehun nunca saiu do meu lado, mesmo em meus momentos mais difíceis. Gosto de dizer que amo tudo nele e ele ama tudo em mim.

— Trouxe sua mala? — perguntei assim que me separei dele.

— Está lá no carro, somente esperando um senhor atrasadinho — Sehun disse com seu ar irônico, o que me fez rir.

— A culpa foi do Minseok! Ele queria me amarrar lá no trabalho e me impedir de viajar!

— Você que não queria viajar e preferia trabalhar né?

Ri alto e o abracei, encostando a cabeça em seu peito largo e sentindo o bom perfume que emanava. Era incrível o quanto Sehun me conhecia.

— Mas agora estou aqui, não estou? Me ajude a terminar de arrumar a mala. — Sehun assentiu e seguimos para o quarto.

Arrumamos tudo com uma certa pressa. Estávamos ansiosos demais para pegar a estrada naquele início de noite. Um tempo depois, já descíamos as malas pelo elevador do condomínio, guardando-as no porta-malas do carro. Naquela época eu gostava de mentalizar para mim mesmo que aquelas férias seriam inesquecíveis.

A estrada estava boa naquela noite e sem sinal de chuvas, apesar do frio. Gostava de dirigir com cautela e aproveitei para escutar uma música relaxante junto de Sehun. A animação no ambiente era evidente, afinal, seria a primeira vez que viajaríamos para um lugar distante. Como eu vivia trabalhando, não tinha tempo para viagens, pois até em alguns finais de semana era chamado na empresa para resolver pepinos, sempre eles... Sehun no começo não conseguia entender essa fixação que eu tinha pelo trabalho, mas com o tempo passou a entender um pouco mais. E eu sabia que ele estava feliz por poder desfrutar de um tempo comigo agora, sem interrupções de chefes ou funcionários com problemas para resolver.

Aos poucos alcançamos a estrada que dava direto para a casa. Segui o caminho com calma por causa da escuridão e por conta das pedras pelo asfalto. Um poste surgiu e com ele a entrada enorme da incrível casa pôde ser vista. Meu semblante estava leve e feliz. Finalmente poderia aproveitar minhas férias no lugar que sempre sonhei, perto de toda a tranquilidade que desejava.

Estacionamos em frente a casa e o frio daquela noite aumentava cada vez mais. Saímos do carro, pegamos nossas malas e sorri ao olhar para os arredores. Uma casa afastada, com várias árvores e flores ao redor, um pouco de névoa, afinal, a noite fria avançava, enviando um manto branco por toda a casa. Ainda dei a volta para ver o quintal e me deparei com uma vista linda. Ao longe podia-se ver um grande lago que parecia ser cristalino, e do outro lado dava para ver as luzes da cidadezinha que se chamava Jeongsin. Era uma cidade velha, mas pacata. Atraía muitos turistas por causa de suas casas e construções antigas, e pelo lago cristalino.

— Dae! Não vai entrar? Está frio — Sehun disse, e quando me virei, vi que ele já se encontrava na sacada da casa. Sorri para ele, que retribuiu o gesto e decidi entrar na casa, estava realmente frio.

Tranquei a porta assim que entrei e finalmente estava na sala daquela linda casa. Uma sala bem iluminada, com móveis modernos e perfeitamente projetados. Uma cozinha ao lado, pequena, mas com espaço suficiente para cozinhar e tomar um bom café pela manhã. Andei por um corredor e encontrei um banheiro grande e ao final uma escada que dava para os dois quartos que havia na casa.

Entrei no primeiro e sorri abobado. O quarto era mais um escritório com uma pequena mesa, uma estante cheia de livros, algumas luminárias antigas e um armário velho que ficava ao canto. Aquele lugar era lindo e me vi hipnotizado. Fora a enorme varanda que dava para o lago, o vento batia bem na sacada da janela e deixava um ar satisfatório, trazendo também um perfume que pensei ser característico da cidade: um cheiro forte de flores.

Segui para o próximo quarto e Sehun terminava de arrumar as roupas no guarda-roupa.

— Pensei que ficaria a noite toda lá fora — murmurou. — Anda, venha me ajudar aqui.

— Apenas observando o local, para me certificar de que o que vi nas fotos era mesmo real.

— Tsc! Você sabe que sim, Dae! E mesmo que não fosse, a casa é linda.

— Sabe como sou criterioso.

— Sei sim — Sehun disse, guardando as roupas com obstinação. — Por isso trabalha naquela empresa.

Cheguei perto dele e franzi o cenho. — Como assim? Não entendi.

Sehun inclinou-se e sorriu com um ar irônico para mim.

— Que a Manager Life é uma empresa muito criteriosa com seus equipamentos e materiais que vão para os hospitais, nem sei direito… — Segurei o riso. — E você aprendeu direitinho a ser tão criterioso quanto eles em sua vida pessoal. Acho que pegou isso da empresa.

— Você acha que um ambiente pode realmente nos mudar?

— Acho sim. — Sehun afastou-se de mim e apontou para a varanda. — Está vendo essa névoa e sentindo esse cheiro de flores? Tudo isso irá nos mudar em alguns dias. Na verdade, acredito que já esteja.

Gargalhei alto e voltei a me aproximar dele, que mantinha um biquinho emburrado.

— Eu não acredito em mudanças tão radicais por causa de ambientes, mas se é você que está falando, vou acreditar.

— Besteira! Você não me escuta mesmo — disse, balançando a cabeça.

— Você sabe que escuto… — disse, segurando seu rosto que tanto amava e sorrindo. — E sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo.

— Sei sim. — respondeu, beijando meus lábios.

Naquela noite decidimos esquecer a bagunça das roupas e nos entregamos à névoa, tornando o cheiro de flores, o nosso preferido.

XxX

Na manhã seguinte acordei cedo com Sehun e decidimos passar o dia arrumando a casa para que ficasse bem do nosso jeitinho. Aproveitei também para cozinhar e a tarde tomamos um bom banho no lago cristalino. Aquele espaço era realmente bonito e nos deixava cada vez mais hipnotizados. Pensava até em comprar aquela casa e morar lá até envelhecer; imaginava que seria uma ótima experiência.

A vista da cidade ao longe tornava tudo mais bonito. O cheiro de flores ficava cada vez mais forte e eu não me incomodava nem um pouco com ele. No entanto, Sehun passou a sentir-se um pouco enjoado com aquele cheiro forte, o que o deixava mais tempo sentado do que fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

Para desopilar, peguei minha câmera quando à tarde e tirei algumas fotos. Era um hábito que tinha desde muito novo. Gostava de tirar fotos de paisagens, do céu e do pôr do sol. Capturar coisas pequenas e bonitas. Uma forma de viver um pouco disso em minha vida, já que o trabalho consumia boa parte dela. Me perguntava todos os dias se valia a pena tanto trabalho, tanto esforço mental e físico algumas vezes, e no fim ser somente mais um idiota que se matava pelo trabalho, como já ouvira diversas vezes. Era um momento de reflexão e quem sabe de mudanças.

Depois de tanto tirar fotos, montei uma barraca a trancos e barrancos em frente ao lago. Nunca havia acampado e essa seria a primeira vez. Passei a noite conversando e bebendo um bom vinho com Sehun. Apreciando as luzes da cidade e do céu. Era o cenário perfeito.

— O que está achando daqui, Hun? — perguntei, enquanto terminava de tomar o vinho. O gosto bom me lembrava que deveria beber mais vezes.

— Até agora gosto de ter sua companhia. — Sehun sorriu, passando seus dedos por meu rosto. — Quanto ao lugar, eu tô começando a ficar com medo.

— Medo?

— Você não acha essa casa e esse lugar um cenário de filme terror? Até esse cheiro de flores incessante me lembra coisas mortas. Fora meus enjoos.

Refleti por alguns segundos, logo dando uma risada e vendo o rosto de meu namorado murchar.

— Eu acho que esse cheiro de flores é pela quantidade de flores que temos ao redor da casa e sei lá… talvez tenha uma atmosfera de terror mesmo, mas eu gosto, você não?

— Ai eu sou medroso você sabe, mas gosto de um lugar calmo também — respondeu. — Estou tentando relaxar e não pensar sempre que algum fantasma irá surgir e nos perseguir como ocorre em alguns filmes.

— Em filmes ruins de preferência, né? — disse e logo estávamos rindo.

A noite seguiu animada e Sehun até contou diversas histórias de terror que sabia, mesmo sendo mais medroso. Ouvi tudo com calma, tomando meu vinho e fingindo não me assustar com nenhum conto de terror.

Após um tempo de bebidas e histórias, adormecemos ali mesmo, com as estrelas de testemunha.

XxX

Uma semana já havia se passado e já nos sentíamos habituados ao local. Eu ia e voltava da cidade sempre que dava e dessa vez voltava após passar quase toda a manhã por lá. A casa havia ficado sem suprimentos e precisei passar no supermercado e na farmácia. Sehun se queixava de dores de cabeça e dizia que era pelo cheiro de flores e eu nada podia fazer, apenas dar-lhe algum remédio.

Jeongsin era uma boa cidade para se morar e me perguntava o tempo inteiro se não deveria mudar para lá. A pracinha arborizada, os idosos caminhando e crianças brincando no parquinho, o ar mais limpo e o cheiro característico de flores pairavam em todo o local e me deixavam em paz. Certamente me lembraria daquele lugar quando voltasse à vida real.

Naquele mesmo dia, a preguiça havia tomado conta, e após almoçar, decidi armar uma rede na varanda do segundo quarto para aproveitar o vento gostoso e poder dormir confortável, sem interrupções. Sehun já não curtia dormir pela tarde e decidiu se concentrar lendo um livro de romance que havia levado para passar o tempo. Mas antes seguiu para a varanda em que eu estava, para me ver dormir e assim, rir do fato de que eu roncava alto quando estava cansado.

— Eu deveria ficar e tirar fotos suas enquanto dorme e filmar seus roncos.

Revirei os olhos e olhei para ele bem sério. — Você deveria ir ler seu livro, isso sim. — Sehun riu baixinho, depositando um beijo em minha testa e retornando para a varanda do outro quarto.

Quando menos percebi, já estava em sono profundo.

XxX

Acordei e me vi imerso em um ambiente escuro, parecia uma sala ou quarto. Olhei ao redor e entendi de imediato que nada daquilo era real. Apenas meu cérebro na fase REM, onde os sonhos acontecem.

Decidi então por sair daquele local e andei por um caminho escuro, vendo que logo estava em um lugar que parecia ser uma recepção de um hotel. Vasculhei todo o ambiente com meus olhos e senti um arrepio esquisito na espinha. A recepção estava com o chão sujo, no qual percebi serem cinzas, como se algo tivesse pegado fogo ali ou perto dali. Não havia nenhum atendente e o sistema do local era antigo ou atrasado. Pude ver um enorme livro em cima do balcão, onde provavelmente seriam registradas as entradas e saídas de hóspedes no hotel, e mais alguns utensílios que estavam todos empoeirados, como se estivessem ali há muito tempo.

Me aproximei mais do local, entrando agora em um corredor enorme. Observei que nas paredes haviam papéis de parede com desenhos tribais, nas cores azul e branco e me lembrei dos carpetes velhos da sala da minha avó. Andei um pouco mais, com cautela. Entendia que estava em um sonho, mas não lembrava de ter tido nada parecido com um desses nos últimos dias, o que me deixava com um gosto amargo na garganta. A ansiedade subia e o coração palpitava por não entender bem o que se passava. Não era real e ao mesmo tempo parecia ser.

Entrei em outro corredor e ao longe pude ver algumas estátuas brancas. Ao me aproximar mais, vi que não tinham rosto. Não entendi bem o que se passava ali, procurei mentalizar que era apenas um sonho. As estátuas estavam alinhadas uma ao lado da outra e eram de tamanhos diferentes, algumas lisas e outras da renascença, mas suas faces não podiam ser vistas. Pensei se poderiam ser de algum ritual ou oferenda, e logo lembrei de um episódio de Doctor Who onde estátuas bizarras matavam as pessoas somente com seus olhos. O ambiente escuro, iluminado por poucas luzes que piscavam vez ou outra, o cheiro de cinzas e de algo morto, pairava sobre o local e eu apenas queria acordar.

Finalmente após andar por mais um bom tempo em companhia de mais estátuas sem rosto, encontrei um corredor com portas que deviam ser de quartos de hóspedes. A curiosidade para abrir todos me matava, mas o medo fazia tremer a espinha. Ousei tocar na maçaneta de uma das portas, tirando as mãos quando percebi as cinzas em meus dedos. Dei de ombros, lembrando que era somente um sonho e resolvi mexer na maçaneta novamente, vendo que estava trancada. Segui para outra porta e nada, terceira, quarta. Somente na quinta tentativa consegui abrir uma porta, mas ao olhar para o quarto vi apenas cinzas e nem uma pessoa ou fantasma, como era de se esperar em sonhos estranhos como aquele. No entanto, o arrepio na nuca não deixou de ser sentido e por isso tratei de seguir logo pelo corredor que parecia não terminar nunca.

Era incrível como nesses poucos dias de férias os cheiros têm sido recorrentes todos os dias. Seja o cheiro de flores ou do orvalho da manhã, o cheiro de cinzas também se fazia presente. Continuei a andar e encontrei uma porta diferente de todas as outras. Sua cor era de um marrom vivo e estava limpa. Meu coração palpitou assim que coloquei as mãos na maçaneta. Empurrei com cuidado a porta, ouvindo o ranger da madeira e lembrando de filmes de terror quando era criança, percebendo que já estava por tempo demais dentro daquele sonho, o que só me causava mais pavor.

Quando finalmente a porta abriu, entrei devagar no local e observei que o quarto era enorme e claro demais. O teto era de um gesso muito branco e o chão tinha uma cor de madeira. Uma pintura a óleo cor amarelo queimado pôde ser vista na parede, o que dava um contraste com a luz branca, deixando um brilho maior ao lugar. O quarto estava vazio e a única coisa que vi foi outra porta, na outra ponta, de cor cinza com detalhes. Desenhos esculpidos na madeira, trançados dourados e bem esculpidos. Cheguei perto para tentar abrir, mas não houve sucesso; a porta estava trancada.

De repente ouvi um barulho de pisadas leves atrás de mim e ao me virar, me deparei com a visão de um homem atrás de mim. O rosto pálido, o cabelo vermelho como da cor de um tomate e vestes maiores que seu corpo; sujas e encharcadas, como se tivesse tomado banho de chuva. Arregalei meus olhos, dando um sobressalto, afastando-me e segurando um grito agudo do susto repentino.

— Quem é você? — Ousei perguntar, mesmo com medo. Encarei melhor o homem e observei que suas olheiras eram maiores do que o normal e sua esclerótica vermelha confirmava que havia se afogado. O homem se aproximou devagar, mas com certa urgência e tratei de me afastar cada vez mais, não sabia em que terreno pisava e essa era a primeira pessoa que encontrava naquele sonho louco, precisava ter cautela.

O homem desistiu de andar e parou ao lado da porta trancada, respirando fundo. Logo mais estava sorrindo, o que me deixou um pouco assustado com o gesto.

— Ainda bem que você chegou! — o homem disse, agitado; o corpo tremendo. — Eu estou preso aqui e você precisa me ajudar a ir embora desse lugar, por favor. — Os olhos eram mesmo de súplica e eu nunca vira essa expressão tão desesperada na vida.

— E eu? Como posso ir embora? Já faz um bom tempo que penso no quanto esse lugar é estranho e quero acordar! Agora, se for possível.

— Acordar de quê?

Franzi o cenho. Estava em um sonho, não estava?

— Desse sonho, preciso sair daqui também.

— Não estamos em um sonho! — o homem esbravejou. — Você não vê que ele vai nos matar se nos encontrar aqui? Precisamos achar a chave dessa porta! — disse o ruivo, inspirando profundamente. — E se você conseguiu entrar nesse quarto por aquela porta, você consegue sair! — Apontou para a porta marrom e observei os movimentos desesperados dele.

— Tá. — Sentia-me cansado de ficar em pé e resolvi sentar. — Vamos do começo. — O ruivo me seguiu, sentando em frente e me encarando com curiosidade. — Primeiro diga seu nome e o que aconteceu com você. Depois me explique o que você precisa, quem sabe eu consiga fazer alguma coisa.

O homem ruivo deu um suspiro pesado, e agora que estava mais perto, pude ver melhor seu rosto e constatar o quanto era formoso. Um rosto quadrado, e ao mesmo tempo delicado. Lábios nem tão grandes e nem tão pequenos, mas bem desenhados e bochechas na medida certa. Ainda vi uma pintinha perto de sua boca e outra perto de seu nariz, achando aquele detalhe fofo. Amava Sehun, mas não podia deixar de reparar em um cara bonito quando encontrava com um.

— Meu nome é Baekhyun e eu sou repórter. Vim pra essa cidade investigar o forte cheiro de flores que surgiu do nada nessa época.

Meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas, lembrando que andava sentindo mesmo o tal cheiro de flores.

— Alguns moradores dizem que são fantasmas, que a cidade sempre teve uma temporada de cheiro de flores que depois sumia, e outros dizem que é por causa do significado do nome da cidade.

— Jeongsin?

— Significa espíritos — Baekhyun respondeu.

— Bom, eu sabia desse significado, mas nunca pensei por esse lado. Pessoas de cidades pequenas tendem a ser supersticiosas, acreditando nas mais diversas histórias.

— Era o que eu também pensava, até pisar nessa cidade e ver que coisas estranhas podem realmente acontecer.

Olhei desconfiado para aquele ruivo bonito, era difícil de acreditar nessas coisas, já que era um cético com tudo o que abordasse o sobrenatural, mas aquele sonho já estava louco demais para apenas ignorar tudo.

— Então eu me hospedei nesse hotel e tudo parecia perfeito. Até o cheiro de flores ficar cada vez mais forte, seguido de um enorme cheiro de cinzas, como se alguma coisa estivesse pegando fogo aos poucos.

— Nossa…

Baekhyun mudou um pouco sua expressão, ficando mais sério e temeroso a cada vez que precisava abrir a boca.

— E isso se confirmou quando do nada, em uma bela noite, ouvi tiros e mais tiros por todo o hotel. Tentei sair do meu quarto, mas não sei o que deu, minha porta parecia emperrada e não abria de jeito nenhum. — Baekhyun passou a mão esquerda pelo pescoço, tentando se livrar da tensão no músculo. — Até que vi o fogo invadir esse quarto.

— Como?

— Invadindo. — Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Corri para o banheiro, que deveria estar atrás daquela porta e me joguei na banheira cheia de água, na esperança de conseguir me salvar do fogo. No entanto, um homem alto e mascarado surgiu e me achou, e depois não me lembro de mais nada. Provavelmente morri.

Me assustei mais ainda com aquela revelação. Então Baekhyun era um fantasma preso naquele quarto.

— O problema é que mesmo agora depois de morto eu não consigo me livrar desse quarto, eu apareço e volto aqui e aquela porta. — Apontou para a porta cinza. — Mudou totalmente… ela não era desse jeito e tudo me diz que eu só conseguirei fugir daqui se for por ela. Por isso eu estou te pedindo para achar a chave dela para mim. — Baekhyun olhou para Jongdae com uma cara que deu pena.

— Você já tentou sair pela porta da frente?

— Já sim, mas estou preso a esse quarto como disse, e sempre que aquele _monstro_ aparece por aqui eu sumo, é o único recurso que tenho para fugir dele.

— E que monstro é esse que você tanto menciona?

— O que me matou! E com certeza matou a todos os outros hóspedes.

— Bizarro…

— Agora esse hotel virou uma zona de fantasmas presos. Você precisa ter cuidado para que não seja visto por _ele._

— O que preciso fazer? Estou em um sonho mesmo, isso aqui é fichinha para mim — disse, dando de ombros.

— Você pensa que isso é um sonho? Não vá com tanta sede ao pote, meu caro, escute bem o que vou lhe falar. — Baekhyun levantou, dessa vez parecia bravo. Engoli em seco. — Você precisa andar até a sede administrativa, lá é onde se encontram todas as chaves do hotel que você pode imaginar. Pegue todas que conseguir e traga para mim, essa porta será a nossa salvação, até da sua. — Segurei o riso, era um pouco engraçado lidar com um fantasma tão sério em um sonho e queria zoá-lo por isso, mas fiquei na minha, vai que o homem pirava de vez e tentava me matar? — Por isso tente se camuflar o melhor possível. Esconda-se sempre que ouvir um barulho alto de passos de botas, com certeza são _dele._

— Certo! — Assenti, levantando do chão e seguindo para a porta.

Antes de sair do quarto, olhei para trás e Baekhyun já havia sumido de vista. Tremi quando abri a porta e um vento frio passou por mim, gelando minha espinha mais do que o normal. Mas andei mesmo assim, com cautela para que ninguém me visse.

Andei pelo corredor e dessa vez as luzes piscavam sem parar, causando um nervoso em mim que não conseguia entender. Passei a ouvir barulhos que vinham dos quartos, pareciam com gritos agudos ou de socorro, não lembro bem, só sei que gelei mais ainda.

Ao chegar no final do corredor, virei e dei de cara com outro corredor e vi algumas cinzas pelo ar e o cheiro de queimado entrando por minhas narinas, e me causando uma irritação tão grande, que precisei me proteger usando o pano da minha própria camisa. Andei até o final desse corredor e vi uma escada. Parei um instante e ouvi um som baixo de algo se aproximando. Imediatamente corri para baixo da escada, entrando na portinhola e tentando me esconder como pude.

Esperei calado o máximo que pude e observei com a pequena abertura que aquelas estátuas, que havia visto no primeiro corredor, andavam de forma bizarra, como se fossem zumbis. Uma delas ainda olhou para o lado da escada, mas fechei a portinhola na mesma hora, o coração quase saindo pela boca.

Esperei por mais um tempo e corri pelas escadas, subindo com pressa e esperando que não fosse visto por nada. Parei ao ver mais um corredor com portas, parecidas com os outros corredores de antes, a diferença é que parecia mais limpo. O cheiro de cinzas estava mais fraco e as luzes não piscavam freneticamente. Levei um susto ao ver uma estátua de cerâmica de um cavalo vir em minha direção, e pensei que seria o meu fim, mas fiquei parado e o objeto simplesmente desceu as escadas de maneira bizarra, quase caindo e não ligando que eu estava lá. Na hora não entendi bem, mas desci as escadas e alcancei as outras estátuas que andavam no corredor de baixo mais a frente e andei do lado de cada uma e não fui visto. Tirei a conclusão que talvez eu fosse invisível para todas ou por não terem face não conseguiam me ver.

Voltei para o corredor de cima e abri a primeira porta, constatando ser somente um banheiro sujo. Olhei melhor e vi uma banheira cheia de um líquido preto. Não tinha cheiro nenhum, mas o medo me invadiu novamente e por isso fechei a porta com certa pressa.

Segui para a próxima porta e, ao abrir, vi mais uma estátua branca sem rosto. Essa se assemelhava a um alienígena alto e esguio, mas estava parada no meio do quarto e nada havia lá a não ser a bendita estátua. Fechei a porta murmurando baixo e entrei no próximo quarto, que não continha nada, mas estava escuro então não podia dizer com exatidão se não havia realmente nada.

Quando já estava de saída, ouvi o barulho alto de botas se aproximando. O medo mais uma vez me invadiu e fechei a porta. Sentindo o chão tremer com seus passos cada vez mais perto. Minha respiração ficou mais pesada e fechei os olhos no desespero. Quando ficamos com muito medo nós apenas queremos esquecer o que está acontecendo, e na hora eu tentei fazer exatamente isso. Ainda pensei em ver o rosto do tal _monstro_ depois, mas não tive coragem. Lembrei logo de Sillent Hill e imaginei que deveria ser algum cabeça de triângulo bizarro. Ou não.

Esperei por um bom tempo e quando ficou quieto dei mais uma olhada no lugar onde estava e não conseguindo ver nada pela escuridão, saí do quarto.

Andei até a próxima porta e para minha alegria finalmente encontrei a sede administrativa. Entrei com cautela na sala, com medo de encontrar alguém, mas suspirei aliviado ao ver que não. Encontrei uma mesa enorme no meio, cheia de papeladas espalhadas por todo lugar. Algumas chaves também podiam ser vistas e aproveitei para pegar todas, guardando em meus bolsos. Diversos nomes podiam ser vistos em algumas dessas papeladas e tive curiosidade de mexer em tudo, mas como estava com pressa desisti, dando atenção para o quadro atrás de mim, onde ficavam todas as chaves reservas dos quartos.

Procurei alguma sacola e decidi levar todas, já que não sabia qual era a correta. Um pensamento de que talvez nenhuma daquelas chaves daria certo naquela porta esquisita passou por minha cabeça, mas tratei de tirá-lo logo e correr o mais rápido possível para o quarto.

Saí da sala e olhei bem nos dois lados do corredor para me certificar de que não havia ninguém perto. O vento forte com cheiro de cinzas surgiu me causando o frio na espinha novamente e isso foi o sinal para que andasse mais rápido.

Praticamente corri, levando um susto quando mais estátuas bizarras e sem rosto apareceram ao meu lado. Muitas tinham formato de animais e os alienígenas haviam se multiplicado em cinco, o que me deu mais pavor. Eu realmente não conseguia entender o que se passava naquele local. Se aquilo era mesmo um sonho por que eu não acordava logo? Odiava ter pesadelos.

Desci as escadas correndo, mas descobri que esse foi o meu maior erro. Olhei para trás e o vi. O tal _monstro_ que ouvi Baekhyun tanto falar.

Ele tinha o que parecia ser uns dois metros, as orelhas proeminentes e os dentes sujos. O cabelo preto e gorduroso. O rosto estava sujo de cinzas e parecia embaçado, fazendo o reconhecimento ser impossível.

Suas roupas eram maiores do que ele. Uma camisa preta de manga comprida e uma calça jeans surrada. Olhei para o chão e vi as botas barulhentas, que logo começaram a andar.

Um pavor me consumiu e não consegui processar bem o que estava acontecendo por uns três segundos. Até que finalmente acordei e corri o mais rápido que pude pelo corredor. Olhei para trás e o monstro não me alcançaria tão fácil. Era lerdo demais e se eu chegasse logo no quarto talvez conseguisse fugir com êxito.

Peguei o outro corredor e finalmente cheguei ao quarto. Mas dessa vez um grupo maior de estátuas bizarras surgiu no meu caminho, me impedindo de andar e eu imaginei que talvez algo dessa natureza ocorresse. Elas não me matariam, mas fariam eu me atrasar o tanto que pudessem.

Peguei impulso e empurrei algumas, já ouvindo o barulho alto das botas atrás de mim. As luzes passaram a piscar sem parar e o cheiro de cinzas e flores surgiu com tudo, me fazendo passar mal. Corri com todas as minhas forças, finalmente alcançando o quarto. Tranquei a porta com tudo e respirei fundo, tentando recobrar o fôlego perdido.

— Baekhyun! Eu consegui! Eu consegui! — gritei e imediatamente corri para a porta.

Baekhyun surgiu ao meu lado e sorriu e não sei por que, mas também sorri com ele, sendo irradiado por uma felicidade momentânea, pois passei a ouvir batidas na porta. Era o _homem_ que já havia alcançado a porta do quarto e poderia entrar a qualquer momento.

— Vamos logo com isso, Jongdae!

Não sabia quando havia dito meu nome para aquele fantasma, mas deixei para lá e apenas joguei todas as chaves no chão. Peguei a primeira para testar e nada, a segunda e nada. A fechadura era diferente de todas aquelas chaves menores e eu não conseguia encontrar a certa. Baekhyun ficava mais desesperado a medida que as batidas na porta ficavam mais fortes e podíamos ouvir uma rachadura na madeira. Estaríamos mortos em poucos minutos se não fôssemos rápidos.

— Calma, vamos com calma que conseguiremos.

— Com calma? Ele tá quase invadindo! — Baekhyun gritou, desesperado. — Desse jeito vamos morrer!

Mais um estrondo e ouvimos a madeira se partir dessa vez. Um pedaço caiu e quando olhamos para trás ele estava lá, murmurando palavras ininteligíveis e meu desespero aumentou. Baekhyun passou a andar de um lado para o outro e eu testava todas as chaves sem sucesso.

Quando o monstro quebrou a metade da porta, eu lembrei que havia algumas chaves no bolso da calça, as chaves que peguei da mesa. Tirei-as do bolso e observei uma que tinha um desenho diferente, com detalhes iguais aos daquela porta cinza, e gritei aliviado.

A porta atrás de nós havia quebrado e o monstro já estava atrás de mim e do Baekhyun. No entanto, assim que enfiei a chave na porta e consegui abrir, puxei o fantasma ruivo com toda a força que tinha e senti um puxão atrás de mim, como se estivesse sendo teletransportado.

Acordei na escuridão daquela varanda com falta de ar e suando frio. O vento gelado me deu calafrios e levantei com pressa, quase caindo com tudo no chão. Minha visão ainda estava turva, mas me apoiei nas paredes e andei com dificuldade até a cozinha, precisava de um copo d’água, minha boca estava seca.

Enquanto bebia água, recapitulava todo aquele sonho louco que acabara de ter e senti um arrepio na espinha. Era estranho demais, nunca antes tive um sonho tão bizarro e assustador como aquele, que eu conseguia lembrar de tudo tão detalhadamente.

Respirei fundo e voltei para o cômodo de cima. Entrei em meu quarto e vi Sehun dormindo na poltrona, com um livro em seu colo. Cutuquei-o, que acordou atordoado também, olhando-me com seus olhos vermelhos.

— Que horas são?

Neguei com a cabeça. — Não sei.

Sehun levantou da poltrona e olhou para o arredor. — Já deve ser tarde, olha como tá escuro. — Apontou, seguindo para dentro do quarto de modo apressado.

Fiquei lá, parado naquela varanda, observando a cidade que agora parecia menos iluminada.

— Já são onze horas! Eu não acredito que dormi tanto assim! — Sehun resmungou ao voltar para a varanda.

— Eu acabei de ter um sonho estranho.

— Um sonho estranho? Foi algum pesadelo?

Respirei fundo e envolvi meu corpo com meus braços, para me proteger do frio. — Sim, muito ruim e esquisito.

— Se é algo ruim então não me conte, não gosto de saber sobre coisas ruins.

Dei de ombros, me aproximando dele. — Você que sabe.

Nos abraçamos apertado e depositei um beijo em sua testa. O vento forte passou por nós e gelou minha espinha, era a mesma sensação que havia sentido naquele sonho e agora voltava com tudo em meu corpo.

Ainda ficamos um tempo na varanda, mas logo entramos e decidimos passar a noite na cama a conversar sobre qualquer bobagem. Como havíamos dormido praticamente o dia inteiro, ficamos sem sono e eu só dormi mesmo pela manhã.

Durante a estadia na cidade ainda tive o mesmo sonho por mais quatro vezes, totalizando cinco. O que me deixou mais encucado ainda. Por que cinco vezes? Que significado tem isso? São perguntas que me faço todos os dias e não vejo respostas.

Os outros sonhos eram os mesmos, a única diferença eram as estátuas bizarras que pareciam aumentar ou diminuir a cada sonho que tinha. A única coisa boa é que eu conseguia salvar Baekhyun no final.

Eu quis contar para Sehun que o sonho se repetia, mas ele ficava com medo fácil de tudo e por isso não quis saber. Sua dor de cabeça havia cessado e os sonhos finalmente haviam parado, o que me deixou mais tranquilo ao longo da última semana em Jeongsin.

XxX

No penúltimo dia que estávamos lá, decidimos passar o dia inteiro na varanda para aproveitar o vento bom que vinha da cidade. E quando a noite surgiu, ficou mais frio ainda, mas queríamos ler e conversar como sempre fazíamos.

— Sehun.

— Diga. — Ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas ao meu lado e olhávamos para a cidade.

— Você acha que sonhos podem ser reveladores?

Sehun me encarou e franziu a testa. — Você não era o senhor cético?

Revirei os olhos. — Eu ainda sou, mas andei tendo o mesmo sonho todos esses dias e me pergunto se alguém queria me dizer alguma coisa.

— Às vezes sim, às vezes não… Sonhos podem ser premonições... — disse, olhando para o horizonte. — Acho que só Freud explicaria melhor.

— E ele diria que tem algo a ver com traumas do meu passado.

— Ah, também não é assim, né! — Sehun esbravejou e eu já estava pronto para lhe dar uma resposta, porém, ouvimos um estrondo agudo vindo da cidade e uma corrente de fumaça surgiu em algum ponto nos deixando preocupados.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu, Jongdae — disse Sehun, levantando-se da poltrona.

— Sim…

— Vamos lá ver.

— Melhor não.

— Como não? Anda, vamos.

Em alguns minutos estávamos seguindo para a cidade e um incômodo em meu pescoço tornava-se evidente a cada vez que nos aproximávamos. Sehun parecia tranquilo, mexendo em alguns papéis velhos que estavam no porta-documentos do carro. Engoli em seco e meti o pé no acelerador, já imaginando que aquela noite seria longa.

Avistamos um aglomerado de pessoas em um local mais afastado da cidade e estacionei ali. Descemos e encontramos várias dessas pessoas falando alto e gesticulando em desespero. Algumas estavam nervosas e eu podia ouvir o choro de outras. Me deu logo uma tremedeira.

— O que você tem, Jongdae? Está bem? — Sehun perguntou, encostando-se mais a mim enquanto caminhávamos.

— Eu tô bem, só estou com frio agora.

O cheiro de fumaça e cinzas já pairava no ambiente e quando me aproximei vi que se tratava de um grande hotel. A faixa com o nome que parecia ser Grande Hotel Jeongsin havia queimado pela metade. Engoli em seco, sentindo um troço estranho na boca do estômago.

Alguns bombeiros estavam pelo local e tentavam apagar o fogo que ainda estava na parte direita do hotel e eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

Repórteres surgiram, junto de ambulâncias e podia-se ver alguns corpos sendo retirados do local em chamas.

— Meu Deus, o negócio foi sério pelo visto — Sehun comentou e eu me abracei mais ainda a ele, sentindo meu coração palpitar.

Olhei para o lado e ouvi uma senhora gritar enquanto se aproximava da multidão. Ela usava apenas um vestido branco e sua expressão era de muita raiva. Os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto parecia desgastado em um dos lados.

— Essa é a maldição de Jeongsin! Há cerca de cinquenta anos esse mesmo hotel sofreu um incêndio sem explicações como esse! E eu fui uma das sobreviventes dessa tragédia! — Assustei-me com suas palavras e um vento passou por mim, trazendo todo o cheiro de cinzas misturado com o das flores, e aquilo me fez vomitar.

— Dae, o que houve? Meu Deus! — Sehun gritou, segurando-me com força e massageando minhas costas enquanto eu tentava me livrar do que quer que havia dentro de mim.

Limpei minha boca com um pano que Sehun me deu e já recuperado fui atrás daquela mulher. Precisava conversar com ela, nem que fosse por um instante.

Corri no meio da multidão e ela estava lá, parada ao lado de outras pessoas e continuava a esbravejar palavras que eu não entendia. Me aproximei, ficando ao seu lado.

— Você disse que Jeongsin tem uma maldição! — gritei para que ela me ouvisse.

A mulher olhou-me com uma expressão de horror e confirmou com a cabeça. — Sim e ninguém quer me ouvir!

— Você sobreviveu a um incêndio?

— Eu sobrevivi porque um homem me salvou cinquenta anos atrás e eu não sou doida! Eu sei quem ele é e já o vi, mas ele finge que não me conhece! — Ouvi ela dizer. — Eu sei que não sou doida. Eu sei que não sou doida… — falou, passando a repetir essa frase sem parar e eu já não conseguia entender mais nada.

Minha respiração ficou mais pesada e olhei para frente por uns segundos para poder respirar melhor e quando olhei para o lado de novo, a senhora havia sumido.

Andei de volta até Sehun que estava com uma expressão não muito amigável por eu ter me afastado sem explicar nada. No entanto, ao olhar para algumas ambulâncias mais a frente as coisas ficaram mais sinistras quando observei uma das vítimas. Era o fantasma ruivo. Era Baekhyun e eu não podia estar doido, não podia mesmo.

Em um impulso e sem pensar, corri no meio da multidão e ignorei os gritos desesperados de Sehun atrás de mim. Meu objetivo era apenas chegar perto dele, poder vê-lo e saber que estava bem e confirmar, confirmar que era mesmo ele.

Alguns guardas surgiram e fizeram um cerco ao meu redor.

— Parado aí! Não pode ultrapassar mais! — Um deles gritou.

— Mas eu preciso ver o rosto daquele homem senhor!

— Somente familiares!

— Eu sou, eu sou um familiar! Ele é meu irmão, senhor, por favor! — gritei sem pensar.

Um dos guardas fez sinal para que eu pudesse seguir e ao me aproximar não pude conter as lágrimas de horror. Coloquei as mãos na boca para abafar um grito agudo que saiu involuntariamente e pude ver ele. Exatamente ele. Com a mesma roupa do sonho, encharcada e suja. O rosto inchado e cheio de cinzas. Era Baekhyun e ele estava vivo!

Vi quando abriu os olhos e olhou-me com espanto, mas já era tarde demais e as portas da ambulância foram fechadas com pressa. Me atirei ao chão e chorei de desespero, de horror, de espanto… tentava entender o que havia acontecido, mas não dava, existem coisas que você nunca conseguirá explicar. Acho que até a ciência não consegue.

Sehun me resgatou e seguimos para casa. Ele não me perguntou nada, apenas me deixou em meu canto, refletindo sobre aquela loucura toda. Não dormi naquela noite, não conseguia, por mais que estivesse me sentindo tão morto por dentro. A única coisa que passava por minha cabeça eram as palavras daquela senhora e o olhar de espanto _dele_.

No outro dia Sehun não podia esperar e me questionou sobre meu comportamento, e não dava para esconder o que havia acontecido. Contei tudo, o sonho e todos os detalhes e como se repetiu por mais quatro dias. Ele ficou assustado e não quis acreditar, mas quando ligamos a TV da sala, os noticiários só falavam do incêndio misterioso no Grande Hotel Jeongsin.

Um incêndio sem motivos, sem explicação. Acreditavam que havia sido clandestino, pois não havia rastros. Descobrimos que um dos mortos identificados, chamava-se Park Chanyeol. Um assassino procurado da polícia, que havia matado cerca de cinco pessoas ainda no hotel, antes do fogo incendiar todo o local. Imediatamente reconheci o _monstro_ do sonho. Era ele. Eu tinha certeza que era ele.

Ainda vi uma entrevista daquela senhora de cabelos desgrenhados e vestido branco. Ela dizia sempre as mesmas coisas e eu quis acreditar que aquela mulher estava doida para assim poder esquecer aqueles sonhos que tive.

Mas ela falou algo que até hoje não consigo esquecer:

— Essa cidade é amaldiçoada! Se sentir um cheiro forte de flores, suma daqui o quanto antes! Se você não morrer, alguém morrerá em seu lugar!

Sehun desligou a TV e ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Até que ele levantou do sofá e olhou bem sério para mim.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Jongdae?

— O que, amor?

— O melhor que temos a fazer é ir embora daqui.

Respirei fundo, queria muito poder descobrir mais sobre _ele_ , saber se seu nome era mesmo Baekhyun, se estava vivo e bem. Mas não tinha forças, tudo mexia demais comigo. O melhor a fazer era irmos embora mesmo.

— Vamos.

Antes de me despedir da casa, percebi que o cheiro de flores havia sumido e aquilo foi mais estranho ainda para mim. Com certeza uma das experiências mais assustadoras que vivi.

E foi isso. Essa foi toda a minha história. Tudo o que aconteceu há cinco anos e ainda hoje me assombra. Talvez um dia eu tenha alguma explicação sobre isso.

XxX

Meu psiquiatra terminou de ler tudo e olhou-me com uma expressão de cético que apenas me deu nojo. Já era o terceiro que fazia isso e eu queria apenas desistir. Eu sabia, sabia que ele não acreditava na minha história.

— Bom, acho que precisamos investigar tudo desde o começo, você não acha?

— Desde o começo quando? Está tudo aí.

— Sim, está tudo aqui, mas preciso ouvir sobre sua infância, sobre sua vida antes desse episódio acontecer.

Me ajustei mais na poltrona e olhei bem nos olhos daquele homem velho, ficando calado por uns minutos.

— Tudo bem, podemos fazer isso.

— Vamos começar na próxima sessão então, tente mentalizar bem suas histórias da infância durante a semana para que possamos fazer uma investigação mais precisa sobre esses sonhos. — Assenti, dando-lhe o meu melhor sorriso falso e o cumprimentei rapidamente.

Me despedi do médico e desci o elevador que estava lotado como de praxe. Andei pela recepção da clínica e meu objetivo era apenas pegar meu carro, correr para casa e refletir se voltaria para aquele lugar. Eventualmente eu voltaria. Sehun se certificaria disso.

Já passando a avenida e quase entrando em meu carro, fui abordado por um repórter. Levantei minha cabeça e dei de cara com _ele._ Baekhyun. O homem que apareceu em meu sonho, que estava lá naquela ambulância no dia do incêndio do hotel. Seus cabelos agora estavam loiros e suas roupas sociais demonstravam que devia ser um repórter conhecido.

Fiquei boquiaberto por uns segundos. Olhei para seu peito e ali estava o crachá com o nome Byun Baekhyun e uma foto bonita.

— Bom dia! Nós estamos parando pessoas na rua para perguntar o que elas acham dos problemas que ocorreram com os lotes de carne contaminadas encontradas na maior empresa de alimentos de Seul — Ele disse, com um tom bem sério. — O que você pensa sobre?

Não sabia bem o que responder e fiquei um bom tempo ali em silêncio. Apenas olhando para Baekhyun. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer e engoli em seco. Nunca imaginei que voltaria a vê-lo em minha vida e pelo visto o destino quis que eu cruzasse de novo com ele.

O repórter fez um sinal, pedindo que eu falasse logo. O clima começava a ficar estranho.

— Eu… eu acho que empresas não se preocupam com a vida humana e menos ainda com os animais, então penso que deveríamos cobrar mais qualidade dessas empresas e principalmente de nossos governantes — respondi com a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça.

Baekhyun assentiu, sorridente e parou a gravação. Eu fiquei lá um tempo parado, apenas observando ele conversar com seu cameraman e lembrando de nossa conversa naquele sonho louco.

Voltando de meus devaneios, dei meia-volta e entrei em meu carro, já preparado para seguir meu caminho, quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Olhei bem para aquela mão fina e virei, sabia que era a _dele_.

Ficamos a nos encarar por uns segundos e percebi seu rubor repentino e sua respiração irregular. Baekhyun estava nervoso.

— Eu… eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar... — Foi a única coisa que ele me disse, e vi quando um vinco se formou em sua testa.

Sorri na hora, percebendo que no fim das contas não valia a pena.

— Não. Acho que você se enganou — disse, tocando em sua mão e sorrindo. Ele sorriu também e deu de ombros, conformado com minha resposta. Deu meia-volta, e rapidamente já estava em sua posição, pronto para entrevistar o próximo transeunte.

Observei-o por um tempo de longe. O mesmo sorriso quadrado e bonito ao falar com as pessoas. Enxuguei o suor em minha testa e sorri novamente, dando a partida no carro. A única coisa que precisava era de uma boa ducha e um descanso. Sehun me esperava em casa para nossa maratona de filmes de terror.


End file.
